View Of Life
by Ambrosine
Summary: Ginny Weasley's parents have died and she goes to her cousin's house. Her cousin is Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. DG. I've been doing some revisions- up to chapter seven. New and improved, but there is still more to be done.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Ambrosine

Title: View of Life

Rating: strong R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: This is set after Ginny's sixth year and the end of the first Lara Croft movie. Pre-book 5.

-My parents are dead-

Ginny Weasley cried her eyes out, that's was the only thought that had been running through her head for the last couple days. It was now the day after their funeral. They had gotten into a car crash with their new magical car on their way to an anniversary vacation for just the two of them.

Ron was staying with Harry and his godfather Sirius, who had finally been proven innocent. George and Fred were staying with their friend Lee Jordan. Charlie, Bill, and Percy all had their own homes. She didn't want to impose on her brothers, so she when she got a letter from her long-lost cousin offering her a place to stay, she couldn't refuse. Her brothers didn't try to convince her otherwise. Perhaps it was wrong, but she saw that as abandonment. She supposed she was kind of testing them, to see if they would let her go. They did.

Dear Ginevra,

I have just recently started a family-tree and you can imagine my surprise when I discover that my father had a sister named Molly Weasley. After much research I learned about your mother and your family, as well as hers and your father's untimely deaths. I am truly sorry, and offer you a place to stay at my home. Just give me the sign and I will send for you. My offer stands for your brothers as well, but I hear they already have someplace to go. Once again, I am sorry about your loss, and please forgive my bluntness.

Sincerely, Lara Croft

Ginny figured she had nothing to lose, so she replied saying:

Dear Lara,

I accept your invitation, and would like to thank you for doing this for me, I appreciate it. I just need a way to get there.

Sincerely, Ginevra Weasley

She got her reply several hours later; the woman had a fast owl.

Dear Ginevra,

I am glad that you can come. I understand that you live at a place called The Burrow, and am sending someone to get you by helicopter (a muggle machine that flies- you can't miss it). I live in England also, so it shouldn't take too long

Lara

Ginny waited a while and soon enough, a muggle contraption landed in her yard. She grabbed her suitcase and all her school things (she had already closed up the house) and went out to the strange device that was called a helicopter.

"Are you Ginevra Weasley?" The man who controlled the machine asked.

"Yes"

"Then come on in"

Ginny got in after putting her luggage in before her, and the machine flew up into the sunny, afternoon sky.

Ginevra Weasley was in for an interesting summer.


	2. chap 2 meet Lara

Ginny Weasley looked out upon the slow setting of the sun. She was on her way to the mansion of her mysterious cousin, Lara Croft. She was a bit nervous. She wondered if Lara would like her, and what the woman was like. Her thoughts eventually wandered to the place she was going to be staying as well, would it be as luxurious as she imagined it to be?

"Roger that, we have a clear landing space" The controller of the muggle 'helicopter' said over the loud stirrings of the machine's wings. The redhead sighed in contentment, she would be glad to get off this thing. Truthfully, the muggle flying contraption made her nervous.

The helicopter landed and she could feel her heart beating in a fast rhythm. It was at that moment that she looked out the window.

"Holy shit" Ginny exclaimed. Her eyes bulged, and for a moment she forgot the deaths of her parents as she squealed in merriment.

It was HUGE! Lara's mansion, that is. It looked like an old fashioned, gothic castle of sorts. It was astonishing.

A man with dark hair, wearing a suit, came out of the house and took her bags. He seemed tense, like one of those people who act constantly constipated (no pun intended) but in a friendly sort of a way. Another slightly shorter man came out behind him, followed by a tall woman. The shorter man was decidedly dressed down compared to the others, with what looked like grease stains on his white t-shirt. This man seemed down to earth in a geek-y sort of a way, and Ginny knew when they locked eyes that she liked him instantly. While the tall man took her bags, the other two looked her over. The woman was gorgeous in a way that a wild animal is gorgeous. She had long blackish/brown hair, pulled back in a braid so that it went down her lower back. She had beautiful dark eyes, the eyes of a predator. Ginny didn't know where that thought had come from, but she just got the idea that this was not a woman to mess with. She had extremely exotic features and a well-built body that looked like it was put to good use. She looked like a strong person who took shit from no one, and her muscles were a sure-fire way of showing people that. She was tough and she knew it. Ginny was almost scared of this new relative, but when she looked up into Lara's kind face her fear dropped away instantly. Lara smiled at her and it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"You must be Lara" Ginny was the first to speak, holding out her hand to the exotic woman.

"Damn straight" she said and shook the redhead's hand firmly.

It was at that moment, when both women knew their lives would never be the same. A bond that day was forged, a bond that only the likes of blood can bring, and it would change the course of many events to come.


	3. chap 3 mansion tour and getting introduc...

Ginny walked next to Lara, as she followed the woman around the HUGE mansion (she would never get over the size of this place). Lara was showing her the different rooms. After the little tour, she was going to show Ginny the room she would be staying in. Ginny noticed the way the Lara held herself and acted. She seemed very sure of herself, like she knew what she was doing. She seemed to glow with happiness and strength. Ginny liked her already.

"And this is your room" Lara said as she opened the door to an elegant room that awed Ginny, she had never had a room like this before. Especially at The Burrow, she thought acidly.

"You like?" Lara asked jokingly, already knowing the answer by the expression on her cousin's face.

"Yeah, oh my god, it's great!" She replied, still aghast. The room was very big and done in dark mahogany, with white lace curtains and silk sheets. There wasn't a lot of color, other than shades of white, and that pretty dark mahogany. But it added to it. The wood seemed to have engravings done everywhere. Symbols, flowers, etc... It was very old-style. But it had a television with a DVD player and a large stereo too, which was kind of odd-looking in the old fashioned style room. Of course Ginny had no clue what these contraptions were, but figured they were muggle devices that must do something interesting. The room had a balcony with a view of the front-yard. The room also had an extremely large closet and bathroom. Ginny never had this nice of a room in her life!!

"I'm glad you like it, your bags will be brought up here, but now we are going down stairs to have some 'girl-talk' " Lara said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright" Ginny said perkily, it was nice to have some fun after several days of non-stop depression.

Ginny and Lara walked down to the living room, which was, like all the other rooms in the mansion: elegant. They sat down on the sofa, and faced each other.

"Alright, Ginny, you're a witch right?"

Ginny nodded.

"I just found out about the 'wizarding world', I'm a squib apparently, my dad is dead, and I'm just recently finding out a lot of things he kept from me"

"Really, well, I can tell you all about the wizarding world!" Ginny exclaimed, now having a reason for conversation with her strange new relative.

"And I can tell you all about the muggle world" Lara continued.

"Bonus" Ginny responded, excited

"But first, tell me about yourself" Lara requested, a bit curiously.

"Alright, my name is Ginny and I'm a witch, as you already know......" she started out

Lara nodded

"I will be going into Hogwarts, in my 6th year of magical studies, at the end of the summer"

Lara laughed "Hogwarts?!"

Ginny grinned "Yep, we have four houses there that we stay in, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor" She said and began to explain the basics about each house. Lara found this whole conversation highly amusing. Ginny then told her more about herself, her favorite things, what she liked to do in her free time, etc...

"And that's about it.... now tell me about you" Ginny mock-demanded with a raised brow. Lara was easy to talk to, and Ginny could tell they were going to get along fabulously. Besides that, she listened to Ginny, unlike the rest of her family who liked to pretend she wasn't there. Even her parents did that, right up to the day they died.

"Well, you know that I'm a muggle, but I wouldn't be considered a normal muggle" Lara started out.

Ginny looked at her curiously.

"I'm a tomb raider"

Ginny looked at her a bit oddly now.

"I raid tombs for ancient artifacts and items, some are very magical"

Ginny nodded and looked eager to hear more. Lara told her what kinds of things she had to do, being a tomb raider, the physical stuff- fighting, and not getting killed, and stories of some of her odd adventures.

"Could you teach me, bring me along some time?" Ginny tentatively.

"What?" Lara asked, a bit skeptical.

"Teach me how to fight, become stronger, let me raid tombs with you, become sort of a tomb raider-trainee" She babbled enthusiastically, she would finally have something to set her apart from others as well as a welcome distraction.

"Well, I don't know-"

"Please, I could help, y'know with magic and all, and I'm nearly sixteen, so I'd be old enough" Ginny practically begged.

Lara definitely did not expect this, but figured the magic could help, and the girl really wanted to. She didn't think she could say no, and the girl was growing on her.

"Alright"

Ginny squealed and hugged Lara.

Lara laughed, but found herself being surprised by this girl again, and hugged her back.

"But this training is gonna be hard. You have to be made of tough stuff missy, cause I'm not gonna let you into this easy. Its hard work and you'll train as such. Got it?"

Ginny nodded- she would take this seriously. Lara smiled again in agreement and then told Ginny more about herself, and Ginny listened eagerly.

It was odd, they were already becoming extremely close, and they had only been together a couple hours.


	4. chap 4 Advantages of being a 'lady'

INTRO:

Ginny had been there for two weeks already, and her and Lara had gotten extremely close. After the first night there, and their 'girl talk' they had become the best friends that neither one of them had had. They had had similar 'girl talks' almost every night since Ginny had arrived. They had both never really had a close friend that was a girl. Both of them kind of tomboys in a way. Ginny told Lara all about her crush on Harry, the way she was always ignored, how she felt about the death of her parents, and even Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. In turn, Lara told her about the death of her father, her old partner/flame Alex West, and other secrets about her that no one else knew. They had both found someone that they could confide in, which neither of them had before; they were alike, yet so different. It was truly astonishing.

Ginny had also started training with Lara for tomb raiding. They had started out with general exercising and getting her in shape. Ginny had gotten in shape pretty quick and everything had seemed to come pretty easy to her. That was only the first week. Then, in her second week, they had started to do more physical training (i.e. fighting/sparring/acrobatics) Ginny was trying really hard to keep up, and oh how her body ached, but she was learning and getting stronger. Lara said she was doing better than she had expected, and learned quickly.

Ginny also got to know the two men she saw on her first day there. One of them was Hillary, Lara's butler (the constipated-looking one), Ginny thought he was a nice man and seemed intelligent. The other man, Bryce (grease stains fellow), was the most amusing of the lot. He was Lara's friend, and was obsessed with muggle machinery and odd gadgets. He had a very peculiar sense of humor, she discovered.

Ginny was having a great time, and it was slowly melting the pain away from her parents' deaths. Lara said she should have a good time, and not to feel guilty about it. She said her parents wouldn't have wanted her to mope about, and that death was like that. You can't change the past.

the next morning

Ginny woke up to the sound of music BLARING through the house. 'Lara's Party Mix', was something she had to suffer through constantly. Lara was a great person, but her taste in music was appalling! Lara was the only person living there that didn't agree with Ginny on this. She was a stubborn cow, Ginny had learned, and would not stop her terrible music mixes for anyone. She groaned and put the pillow over her bed.

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled and threw the pillow across the room "IT'S A BLOODY SUNDAY MORNING- A DAY OF REST!"

Ginny heard laughter and someone opening the door. She groaned again. Someone pounced on her half-asleep form.

"Day of rest, HA!" Lara yelled as she batted the redhead with a pillow.

"EERRUGGHHF!" Ginny howled

Lara continued laughing.

Ginny sat up, scowled, and promptly threw a pillow at her.

Lara caught it and threw it back at her. This was the beginning of a huge pillow fight.

Hillary opened the door to Miss Weasley's room, only to find her and Lara laying on the ground beside the bed, feathers everywhere, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Typical Sunday Morning.

----------------------------

After they had ended the massive pillow fight, Ginny had cleaned up, and got ready for the day. She took her shower and went to look for and outfit in her walk-in closet. Lara had insisted on getting her a new wardrobe, after looking at Ginny's tattered old clothes, as well as giving Ginny some of her old clothes that Ginny had liked. Ginny refused at first, but Lara insisted, saying that "a –lady- needs to be pampered". So needless to say, Ginny's closet was pretty darn full.

You see, she never really got to spend any money or buy anything, but now, Ginny had that chance because Lara wanted to pamper her. Lara knew how she never had any money and decided that Ginny should shop to her hearts content. So, now, she and Lara had shopping trips all the time, hence, Ginny's new clothing, makeup, etc...

Ginny knew they were going to be training today, so she picked out one of the old outfits Lara had given her (Ginny had charmed all of them to fit her). It was a low-cut, long sleeved, tight, black shirt, with tight black pants to match. Then she brushed her teeth, and did her hair (which was almost as long as Lara's) into a high ponytail, a few loose strands falling down and framing her face. She applied a little lip gloss; and then went downstairs.

Ginny skipped breakfast and went straight into training with Lara, who was wearing a similar outfit to her. Both were ready for some action.

"Morning Ginny"

"G'morning Lara"

"You ready for training?"

"Aren't I always?" She replied with a grin

"Sparring, and some practice with muggle weapons is on the schedule today" Lara told her protégé with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun, but not" Ginny joked, waiting for an order from Lara.

"Ginny- fight stance"

"Yes, Master" Ginny replied perkily and got into her fighting stance, Lara followed suit.

Soon they were doing hand to hand combat, and not holding anything back (didn't need to, they had Ginny's healing magic if they got bruised up. Fred and George had taught her how to do magic over summer with the wizarding officials being none the wiser.)

Ginny was doing pretty good and holding up, but Lara eventually pinned her down, thus winning the fight.

"Damn" Ginny cursed, just as she was pinned to the ground.

"Ginny, you're doing quite good and are learning quite fast, don't put yourself down."

Ginny smiled awkwardly "I know, it's just-"

"Don't" Lara told her with a stern look on her face, and Ginny laughed at the expression.

"Alright, we can skip the weapons training today since it is a –Sunday-, the day of rest." She mimicked Ginny's words from earlier.

"How about a pre-birthday party instead, in honor of your ever-growing combat skills?" Lara suggested

"Pre-birthday party?" Ginny asked, wondering what her devious cousin was up to.

"Yeah, you ARE turning sixteen tomorrow, and I want to have a pre-party to celebrate it. Then tomorrow, we'll have the real thing" Lara answered with an infectious grin.

Ginny shook her head, a pre-birthday party; she never got one of those, especially from her family, which couldn't even afford one party. This saddened her, thinking of her family. The one that was either dead, or didn't want her around. She felt the tears coming into her eyes. She forced the tears away, putting a happy look on her face, and looked back up at Lara.

"You are too much" Ginny said

"I know" Lara replied with yet another smirk.

This really did make Ginny smile, and her bad mood went away instantly. Lara could do that to you.

"Okay, Ginny, I'm going to go change, and then we can decide on something to do for your pre-party, alright?" Lara asked suggested.

"Ok" she responded, and Lara went up to change, leaving Ginny sitting on the couch in the training room, sipping a bottle of water.

Ginny felt sweaty and nasty, and supposed that she must look awful, when in reality she looked quite good. She was a bit sweaty, but it looked appealing, her tight outfit stuck to her frame even more because of it. Her hair had gone a bit more loose from all the training she had done and gave her a bit of a sexy look. She practically glowed.

Then the doorbell rang, and she went to get it. Standing there was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. Correction, she thought, one of the hottest **_men_** she had ever seen. She looked at him curiously.

"Hello" She said, speaking first, breaking him from his thoughts while he had been looking her over.

"Hi, uh, I'm here to see Lara" he said in a charming American accent.

"Oh, well then, come on in, she'll be down in a minute" She replied politely

He was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt and matching pants, you could tell he had a muscular body from what he was wearing. He looked at her curiously before stepping in. He also had something other than curiosity in his eyes when he looked at her, she couldn't tell what it was, though.

"How do you know Lara, Miss-?"

"Ginevra Weasley" she said and put her hand out "I'm her cousin"

He took her hand and said "Now what is it gentleman are supposed to do when meeting a lady, again?" He asked playfully and kissed her hand. She blushed, and he grinned at her, putting her hand down very slowly.

"Well, hello Ginevra, my name is-"

"Alex" Lara said before he could finish, appearing out of the shadows.


	5. chap 5 a proposition

Alex had come to Lara's mansion because he had a proposal about a new artifact (an amulet to be precise) to find. He wanted to take Lara with him, because they made a good team, and because (he would never admit it) but he missed her. The amulet was extremely hard to get and would be worth a lot, and he knew Lara wouldn't be able to resist. But then, when he got there, he was in for a surprise, she had a cousin! He never knew that, and he and Lara had been pretty close. Her cousin, Ginevra, was very beautiful. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. But she was, what, sixteen years old?! Statutory rape, man- he just had to keep repeating that to himself as he looked at the luscious little piece of ass that was Lara's cousin.

"Hello Lara"

"What are you doing here Alex?" Lara asked a bit sharply, getting to the point.

"I came here with a proposal"

"Oh, really?" She asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, there's this amulet, very powerful... worth a lot and nobody's been able to get there hands on it. I was wondering if you would like to help me find it."

Lara seemed to think this over.

"Alright, I'll do it. There's one other thing, though, we have to bring Ginny with us. I've been training her for something like this, so if we go, we're bringing her"

Alex looked surprised, so, he thought, the sweet red-headed cousin is being trained by Lara to become a tomb raider, interesting. This young girl intrigued him, she was very interesting.

"The more, the merrier" He said looking at Ginny.

Lara looked at him suspiciously; it was more like looking through him.

"Do you want to go Ginny?" Lara asked, not wanting to force Ginny into anything.

"Yeah!" Ginny squealed, jumped up, and hugged Lara.

Lara laughed, and hugged Ginny back.

"Alright, Gin, but we need to get a little bit more training into you before we take you on a real one, ok?"

Ginny nodded.

"So, you need, like, what, a couple weeks?" Alex asked

"Yeah, about three or four more weeks, I'm betting. She'll be ready to do the real thing, she's a fast learner" Lara responded.

"Alright, then" Alex said with a smile "I'll call you about the details later"

Lara nodded her consent.

Alex smiled again. He kissed both their hands, and with a quick "Bye girls" He was out the front door with a spring in his step.


	6. chap 6 prebirthday party

"Okay, Ginny, what do you want to do for your pre-birthday party celebration extravaganza?" Lara asked, glad the Alex was gone.

"Um"

"Don't know?"

Ginny nodded

"How about we go shopping, swimming-the works, I give you an early birthday present, and then tonight we go clubbing?"

Ginny nodded her eyes bright. "Oooooh, and can we do the bungee-ballet thingy you do, when you hang from the ceiling?"

"Anything for you, luv" She told Ginny, with a quick kiss to her head, before she headed off to get ready.

Several hours later, after the girls had gone shopping and went swimming. They were getting ready to do the bungee ballet, and strapping themselves into the ceiling in the mansion. Both Lara and Ginny leapt off the balcony at the same time. They did flips and spins in the air.

Ginny discovered why her cousin did this so often, it really cleared the mind. The redhead just pushed all her other thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment. Ginny saw Lara do this one of her first nights there and immediately wanted to try it. Lara was happy to show her, finally having someone to do it with. She didn't mind sharing all these aspects of her life with Ginny, it was nice. Lara did a spin in the air, directly over Ginny, and Ginny squeaked. Lara guffawed.

"Lara?"

"Yes, Ginny" She replied after she had finished laughing.

"What is going on with you and Alex?" Ginny said "I mean that was him today, wasn't it?" she continued "The one you told me about..........."

"We are friends; we have always remained friends... We were something before but I don't know what's between us or what lies ahead in the future." Lara said with a smile.

"Oh" Ginny replied

Lara's expression turned more serious

"Ginny, I want you to be careful around him"

Ginny looked at her, curiosity written all over her face.

"He has a lot of charm- charm that he would use on an innocent girl like you."

Ginny just continued looking at her curiously. Lara sighed, and pulled Ginny with her on top of the chandelier, and they both sat down on it.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and it wasn't purely platonic." Lara pleaded looking into Ginny's eyes.

Realization dawned on Ginny, her eyes widened, almost comically.

"I'm not saying this because Alex and I had something, I'm saying this because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Lara said honestly, seriousness written all over her face.

Ginny nodded, looking down, feeling guilty for thinking he looked like a Greek god.

"Ok, Gin, now, I'm going to give you your early birthday gift" Lara said, her seriousness melting away.

They both unhooked themselves from the ceiling and jumped down.

She walked Ginny to her storage room, where she kept all her machinery and vehicles.

Lara paused.

"Ginny, I know that ever since I taught you how to ride a motorcycle, you've been practicing on one of the many in here...." She said pointing to the vast variety of motorcycles

"So, I decided to get you one of your own" Lara said and handed Ginny keys, pointing to an obviously new motorcycle. It was a Harley that was a dark plum in color with leather seats. It was a gorgeous bike, and it looked like a great ride.

"Wow" was Ginny's response

"Mind you, that I'm totally forgetting the part that you don't even have a driver's license" Lara said with a smirk.

Ginny hugged her and squealed her thanks.

"Now, that we have that all done, we should be able to go to the club now. Considering it is dark out already." Lara commented

"Ok, I need to go get ready"

-Ginny let her hair down, doing a spell that put in long spirals down her back. She put on light gold shadow, and matching lipstick. Next, she put on a short gold dress with matching shoes and she was ready to go.

She met Lara downstairs. It was one of those rare times when Lara wore her hair down. Lara had on a short black dress that Ginny had picked out for her earlier that day (that she otherwise would not wear) and was wearing shoes to match. Lara put on her sunglasses.

"Let's party"-

They drove to an underground nightclub that Ginny had never heard of. They walked inside and all eyes turned to them. It wasn't surprising, really, two beautiful girls, one raven-haired, and the other with hair the color of fire. Unfortunately, Ginny was not used to the attention, and wasn't sure how to handle it. Lara, on the other hand, was, and noticed how uncomfortable Ginny seemed.

"Loosen up, Gin, people are naturally going to look your way- you're gorgeous, you know that. Don't let them see that you're nervous." Lara whispered in her ear, and Ginny followed her instructions.

Later on that night, Ginny was having a blast; she and Lara had danced the night away. Lara was off having a drink whilst she was still on the dance floor. The next thing she knew there was someone's arms around her waist. She turned around and came face to face with Alex, who had in turn, pulled her closer to him.

My, we are close, Ginny thought nervously. He started dancing and rubbing up against her. She felt warm tingles all over her body. Oh, this is bad she thought.

"So, what is Lara's sweet, little cousin doing in a place like this?" He asked with and all-to-charming smile.

His smile reminded her of the cat that ate the canary.

a/n ok, just a note, this story will be D/G, I'm just gonna have a little A(Alex)/G mixed in.


	7. chap 7 wicked streak

Ginny was enjoying Alex's touch, but reminded herself that he was Lara's (or used to be) and that it was WRONG on so many levels.

"Uh, well, uh......" was her response to his question.

His grin grew wider.

"Have you ever done any dirty dancing?" He asked

Her eyes widened

She gulped and responded:

"No"

"Well, no time better than the present, I suppose"

"Uh- well, what I mean to say it tha- well, uh, I don't think it's very appropriate............."

He laughed

"Of course it's not appropriate, that's the fun of it"

She gulped again.

"Well-" she started to say, trying to get out of it, yet again. But he cut her off

"Ok, now turn this way-" He began and showed her the basics of that type of dancing.

Lara walked over after observing the two, she was a bit jealous, but more than a little concerned for Ginny's well being. Ginny finally looked at her. Lara could read the look in Ginny's eyes, and she nearly laughed. They clearly read 'help me'. Lara decided Alex wouldn't make any serious moves tonight and decided to let Ginny dig herself out of her own ditch- and enjoy watching it immensely.

After a while, Ginny had begun to enjoy the dancing. Alex was a great teacher and a spectacular dancer! She learned quickly. She and Alex spent practically the whole night dancing together, once in a while switching partners. Ginny was really getting the hang of this 'dirty dancing'.

Okay, she felt a little guilty being with Alex, but Lara wouldn't mind.................right?

the next morning

Ginny woke up to the smell of pancakes. Then she remembered it was her birthday today.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M SIXTEEN!" She yelled and did a happy dance on the bed.

Then she noticed SEVERAL owls tapping on her window.

She went over to the window and all the owls flew in, all of them dropping the mail on her bed and flying out the window, except for one. That one was Pig.

"Ello Pig!" She greeted the owl and ruffled its feathers. It hooted in response.

She started with the letter that Pig had been carrying. It was from Ron.

the letter

Dear Ginny,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I've missed you so much. I'm sorry that I haven't owled you before, I was so caught up in Mom's and Dad's deaths that I completely forgot about you. I'm really sorry, Gin, I truly am. I just realized, this morning, that you were missing, and that I had no idea where you were. I was so caught up in my own grief. I owled Bill this morning and he told me where you were. He told me you were with a woman named Lara and that she had owled all of us to see if we wanted to stay there with her. He also told me that she had mailed him a second time, saying that the only one staying with her would be you because you were the only one that accepted (apparently she felt the need to tell Bill cause he's the oldest brother and should know where you are) The owl didn't get to Bill until a day or two ago (I think it got lost) and we all realized we had forgotten about you and neglected you. I am very sorry. I hope you have a happy birthday (your present came with this note, I hope Pig didn't drop it)

Love, Ron

She smiled after reading the note. So, they did want her around! - Except they forgot about her. Well, that wasn't much better, but at least they realized their errors.

She looked up at Pig, he was holding a package.

"So, you didn't drop it"

She opened it, and lying inside was a beautiful picture frame holding a photograph of her and Ron in front of the burrow, waving. She couldn't help it, she cried.

She hugged the photograph close.

Then, she read the rest of the letters, all coming with or containing various gifts. They were from all her brothers, Harry, and Hermione.

She felt good- and all mushy- but then remembered that they all had forgotten her. She was a little bitter about that. She felt some anger rise through her. They couldn't be forgiven that easily.

The whole fiasco also brought up feelings about her parents- the sadness, the denial. She tried to block it all out. That, combined with her anger was not a healthy combination.

later on that day- in the main room

Ginny walked down in her pajamas, which consisted of a silk green tank top and green bottoms to match.

Lara was waiting for her.

"I had pancakes made, since it's your birthday, and I know it's your favorite breakfast food.............." Lara said with a smile.

Ginny tried to force a smile. It worked, but Lara saw right through it.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Lara asked

"Nothing"

Lara backed off, but could still tell something was wrong.

They ate breakfast in silence, until Ginny spoke.

"Can we train today?"

Lara looked at her oddly, something was definitely wrong.

"Alright"

They went straight into training afterwards; Ginny didn't even change out of her pajamas.

They went into weapons first- from guns all the way to whips and swords. Then they did hand to hand combat. Then, they did acrobatics. They spent more than half the day training. Ginny was like a machine, she didn't stop. Finally, they finished.

"Would you like to have some fun now?" Lara asked, hoping Ginny would agree.

"Alright" Ginny answered

Lara was relieved to be able to get Ginny out of this mood.

"Okay, first will do some yoga and other calming exercises, then you can go take a shower, get ready, and we'll go out for a night on the town."

Ginny smiled and nodded her consent.

Ginny had decided she was going to be more confident and relaxed. She was going to start wearing all those new, revealing clothes she had bought since getting there. She also decided to not fully forgive her brothers (and Harry and Hermione) since they didn't deserve it. They forgot about her for fuck's sake! No, she would make them wait and earn her acceptance. That didn't mean she wouldn't be cordial to them, but she wasn't going to let them fully get away with what they did it. AND she certainly was not going to be groveling and bowing down to them like she did previously.

Ginny didn't know this, but she was changing. A little at first, but now she was changing rapidly. Her personality was being morphed into something new and exciting. In some ways, it couldn't exactly be considered a good thing...

Ginny and Lara did there yoga and calming exercises, then they went and got ready. By the time they were both finished, it was already dark out. They took a red jaguar and headed out on the town.

"Ok" Lara began "We can do whatever you want, buy whatever you want, that is my present to you"

Ginny grinned "Ok, I want a tattoo"

Lara looked at her a bit skeptically, and then asked "What are you going to get?"

Ginny's grin broadened "Haven't decided"

"Alright then" Lara said and drove to the nearest tattoo parlor, knowing Gin would regret this someday but who was she to argue? It was the girls birthday for fucks sake!

Ginny got there and knew what she wanted to get: an armband that looked like a snake had rapped around her arm and a black panther that looked like it was prowling down her skin. She decided to get both. She got the panther on her lower back and the snake armband around her right, upper arm. Lara shook her head with a smile when she saw Ginny's choices. Lara had decided to get a panther tattoo to match Ginny's. She knew she would probably regret it someday as well- but what the heck? You only live life once.

The only difference between hers and Ginny's was that her panther looked like it was about to pounce, instead of being on the prowl.

Ginny held pride in the fact that she didn't scream.

That night Ginny decided two new piercings in the cartilage of her right ear and her bellybutton were in order. Lara just let her do it, for it was best to just give a teenager what they wanted rather than risk their wrath.

Finally, the last event for the night was Ginny's hair. She was going for dramatic change, as if the piercings and tattoos weren't enough.

When Ginny was done, her hair was done in several different shades of red- ranging from her natural carrot-colored hair to auburn, strawberry blonde, and everything else in between.

"Okay, we can go home now" Ginny told her exhausted cousin

"Thank God, you little chameleon- I thought it would never end."

-------------------------------------------------

About 4 weeks later, Ginny had learned just about everything she could about tomb raiding. She really had took it seriously and learned even quicker. In her free-time she hung out with Lara or practiced riding her motorcycle. She and Lara had taken to practicing fighting in the yard. The open air and the plants seemed to calm them. Ginny was still bitter about being forgotten, and her parents' death was haunting her, still but she had other things to keep her busy.

Lara had noticed the changes in Ginny, she was the same, yet so different. They still had an open relationship and seemed to be getting closer, but it was as if Ginny had developed a wicked streak. Lara thought it was good in some ways and bad in others. It made Ginny more open and confident, but the bad part was Alex. He seemed to come over more and more the past couple weeks. He wasn't there to see her; Lara knew that, he was there to see Ginny. He was flirting with Ginny constantly. The wicked streak Ginny had developed seemed to override her conscience and make her flirt back. He and Ginny were getting way to close. That was the worst part, but everything else seemed to get better with Ginny.

Lara was jealous, she knew that, but also worried for Ginny. She knew about Alex's charms. She was extremely nervous about the tomb raiding trip coming up, it would be Ginny's first- and Alex would be there. Somehow, she didn't think she'd like the outcome.


	8. chap 8 summer ends and school begins

Ginny jumped up excited. THE TOMB-RAIDING TRIP WAS TODAY!!!!

"YES!!!" Ginny shouted, leaping off the bed and into the bathroom.

She was ready in a flash- several appropriate outfits packed (mostly Lara's old stuff) and everything else that she would need (wand, toiletries- etc..............) She had taken her shower, brushed her teeth, done hair/makeup (her hair in a braid, lip gloss the only makeup she was wearing), and put on her clothes (black jeans, and a black tank top). Then, after putting on her black heeled boots and sunglasses, she was ready to go.

She ran downstairs and saw Lara eating breakfast.

"C'mon, lets move, I'm ready to leave!" Ginny shouted hurriedly making sweeping motions towards the door with her hands.

They had about two hours before Alex showed up, and Ginny already was ready to go? Lara watched Ginny pace and motion towards the door impatiently, with a laugh.

Ginny swatted at another bug that had somehow managed to land on her while she wasn't looking. Lara, Alex, and her along with a bunch of Alex's hired help, were out in the jungles of India. They had already been attacked by a group of things that looked slightly deformed, and Ginny was getting slightly annoyed. On the bright side of things, they figured they were heading in the general direction of the amulet, if those deformed creatures were already trying to keep them away from there.

They had finally reached a rather large temple after a half and hour, or so.

It was extremely old with cracks everywhere and strange symbols. Moss and other types of plants were growing all over it. They reached the front of it, after searching all around the building.

"Now, how do we get in?" Alex asked out loud- looking at the thing they assumed was a door.

"It looks almost like a lock of some sort" Lara commented, looking at an odd patch on the door with a small opening in it.

"Too bad we don't have a fucking key!" Alex complained, motioning for the workers to come forward to help him kick the door in.

"Wait" Ginny said, halting them.

"Let me try something first" she said and pulled out her wand, and pointing it at the odd patch on the door.

"Alohomora" Ginny called out the spell and the door slid open. Lara smiled at Ginny and walked in behind Ginny while everyone else stood, shocked.

--several hours later--

"Alex, do you know what this means?" Lara asked, looking at the words written up on the walls. They were written in some language she had never heard of. From the looks of it, the language seemed quite old.

"Afraid not, let's just grab the amulet and leave"

"Wait, we know where the amulet is..............." She said, pointing to the box below the words on the wall

"But what about those other two boxes next to it?" She continued, now pointing at the other two boxes on either side of the box the amulet was in.

"Well, all I read about was the amulet, there was nothing else, nothing about any other boxes" He responded

"What I heard was that this cult of demon worshipers, owned this amulet, which was used to exact vengeance on people they deemed unworthy" Lara said

"Right- that's what I heard too, except apparently there was some kind of device that activated it and another that could stop it"

"Yeah" Lara nodded, agreeing, and realization suddenly hit them. Those devices were in the other two boxes.

They opened the box in the middle (the one that was supposed to have an amulet in it) and gasped. Lying in there was the amulet. It was circular orb glowing with different shades of color- gold, amber, and the color of molten chocolate. It was on a long chain that one would hook around their neck. Symbols in that odd language were etched into the amulet.

They opened the other two boxes, and found a ring in the box on the right and a strange object in the box on the left. The ring matched the amulet in symbols and color. As for the other object, it matched the two other pieces but there wasn't an obvious use for it. It was the size of a human thumb and had a circular space the amulet or ring could fit into.

Ginny finally spoke after being silent for the whole conversation and said:

"I get dibs on the ring"

They split their findings between them- Ginny taking the ring, Alex taking the odd object, and Lara taking the amulet.

"This was almost too easy" Lara commented, examining her prize.

Suddenly, all the statues starting coming to life, and people in black and gold robes came out of hidden passage ways.

"Shit, Lara, why'd you have to say that?" Ginny whined, getting into a fighting stance.

The robed people attacked. The workers did what they were hired for, and fought the attackers. Ginny, Lara, and Alex did too, each putting what they had grabbed in their bag, first. Ginny destroyed all of her attackers. She put all her training to use. She punched, kicked, side-stepped, and backhanded her opponents.

Finally, all the enemies were dispatched and they left with their strange artifacts.

-

Ginny finished off her summer with her continued training, her relationships with Lara and Alex, as well as a new relationship. She had become friends with a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini over summer. Blaise was an unexpected surprise. It sure shocked the hell out of Ginny when she found her schoolmate living a few miles away. They had developed a mutual respect for each other, and maybe with time- a true friendship.

It was two days before school was starting and Ginny was eating breakfast. Lara walked in.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you..." Lara said with an uncertain look on her face.

"Shoot" Ginny replied with a smile

"Okay, I was wondering if..." Lara began nervously.

Ginny eyed her closely, wondering what she was up to.

"I was wondering if you would like me to be your legal guardian." Lara suggested, hope written across her pretty face.

Ginny's own face went blank.

"Only if you want me to, of course, if you don't want to its okay, it's just a sug-"

"Of course I want to!" Ginny interrupted with a huge grin, jumping up and hugging Lara.

"I've already contacted Bill and asked him for permission. He said yes an that it was just up to you, so now all I have to do is make a phone call and its done." Lara said.

Ginny squealed, tears of happiness running down her face, and hugged Lara again.

"Does this mean my name is Ginevra Croft now?" Ginny asked

"If you want it to be" Lara replied with a smile.

"I like that, besides, I never did like the name Weasley"

1st day of school

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Ginny yelled.

These stupid people dressed in robes had attacked her on the platform and she missed the train.

But, 'look on the bright side', she thought, you killed them and your clothes are in perfectly good shape. She looked down at her low-riding red leather pants and black tube top and sighed. They were in good shape, but she had a large scrape on her left arm. She performed a healing spell and shrunk all her luggage. She put the now miniature luggage in her pocket with her wand, and hopped on her motorcycle.

"Looks like I'll be riding there instead"

She found a charm that sped up her motorcycle and was only twenty minutes late.

Entrance Hall opening ceremony

The doors to the hall burst open with a loud crash combined with a low, rumbling noise. Everyone looked up, surprised, in the middle of eating their dinners. Ginny hopped off motorcycle and started to speak. Her dark red lips forming a pout as she looked up at Dumbledore apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, Headmaster, I was late because-" she started to apologize but was interrupted by hands wrapping around her throat, stopping her mid-sentence. Someone was trying to choke her, in the middle of an apology... the NERVE of some people.

Dumbledore, along with the other professors stood up with their wands raised. She swung her head back, hitting the attacker in the face, breaking his nose.

"No" She said, seeing them ready to curse the attacker "I can handle it"

Ginny swung the attacker around by his arm, while he was still caught off guard, slamming him into the wall. She heard a resounding crack and smiled in pleasure.

She turned around to face more attackers coming in as the other guy that tried to choke her fell to the floor. She cracked her knuckles.

"And the fun begins" she commented and then punched the guy closest to her.

They all seemed to swarm in at once. She began to use all the skills she learned over the summer, she was ready for this. She did a spin-kick, hitting several of them and taking them out. She threw the closest one over her shoulder, and succeeded in hitting the guy coming up behind her. She head-slammed another guy, and elbowed the one to the right of her. She threw about a dozen more punches, kicked, and tore at the enemies. And she so did enjoy it. The professors couldn't do anything because the people were moving so fast that they might hit Ginny instead of the attackers. Finally, Ginny stood alone, amongst the dead and unconscious, all at her demise. She looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Nice to see you again Lady Croft" said Dumbledore with a smile.

Everyone else stood in shock and awe, including one very confused Dream Team.


	9. chap 9 red

Ginevra Weasley looked around the Great Hall, and it was just then she realized everyone was looking at her. Gawking was a better term. A light blush spread across her cheeks- a little glimpse of the person she used to be, but she ignored it and moved on. She had to stay strong, not lose grip. Being a blushing, little, embarrassed girl would just prove to everyone that she was the same person. She wouldn't let them think that. She had changed for the better, and was not a weak person.

She raised her head high, and scanned the faces of the hall. The 'Dream Team' looked more than a little surprised. She didn't show any emotion on the outside, but inside she was grinning like there was no tomorrow. She let her eyes drift over to the Slytherin table, and unlike the rest of the hall, their faces didn't show shock, amazement, or fear. They seemed mildly surprised, but their faces showed a new respect- for her. There were some people at the Slytherin table who looked upset, slightly jealous of the attention she was getting- but not many.

Her gaze caught on one person-a person with light blue eyes that shone with emotion, while the rest of his face remained blank. He had blonde hair that was slicked back. His pale skin was like porcelain- unmarred. He had on a fitted black collared shirt, with a matching pair of pants that showed off his obviously muscular body underneath. This was all under an open, black, Hogwarts robe. It didn't surprise her that this was Draco Malfoy. He had always been a handsome bloke, even if she would never admit it. Their eyes caught, and it seemed like she was staring into a sea of blue for eternity. She broke the moment by looking away nervously.

She started to walk towards the staff table, and couldn't stop a wince from forming on her face- taking away her cool exterior. Several cuts and bruises had formed on her body. Nothing serious, but it was painful.

Malfoy was up in a second, taking her lightly by the arm.

"I'll take her up to the infirmary, professor" He addressed Dumbledore, and then was already out the door, taking her with him.

"Thanks Malfoy, but I can find the infirmary myself" She said pulling lightly away from him.

His lips twitched, his eyes sparkled, and he replied "Ah, but its only polite for me to help the damsel in distress"

"I'm no damsel in distress, so you can get that idea out of your head right this second- I'm am a big girl and can defend myself" She sputtered indignantly.

He just raised an eyebrow, and took hold of her arm a little more tightly.

"Let go of me" She demanded, and he ignored her.

"Let go of me!" She said again before slamming him into the wall, and he released her arm, surprised. He quickly regained his composure, and switched their positions.

His grip on her arms was tight and his eyes were dark.

"I think it would be best if you didn't order me around" He said and licked his lips.

She glared and didn't respond. He released her.

He smirked and said "I think you'll be seeing more of me-"

He looked at her hair "Red". After saying that, he walked away, his coat billowing behind him, leaving a breathless Ginny in his wake.

"Damn" she said with a sigh before going back on her way to the hospital wing.

------


	10. chap 10 treat at the end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
After Ginny had gotten back from the hospital wing, Ginny was able to dodge the Dream Team and get up to her room in Gryffindor tower. She was sitting in her room when Dumbledore knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" she said, unzipping her heeled boots.  
  
"Hello Virginia- so nice to see you again" Dumbledore said, with his eyes twinkling. Ginny wondered if they were always like that.  
  
"Hello Professor" she replied cheerily  
  
"You made quite an entrance- I heard you had an eventful summer" he said  
  
Ginny smiled "Yeah, well, the entrance- not planned, and the summer was definitely eventful"  
  
"Ah, well, I think the future holds big plans for you Virginia Croft" He said, suddenly serious, before going back to his usual light-hearted demeanor.  
  
She decided to ponder what he meant by that later on.  
  
"Professor, can I ask you question?"  
  
"You already did, my dear" Dumbledore responded, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Well, you see, I didn't have time to buy supplies this summer, a-"  
  
"Ah, yes" he interrupted her "That's taken care of- it always surprises me that somehow students always seem to forget their supplies- every year I get a handful of students who do that, so I'm prepared" he said with a grin  
  
"Oh" She said with a slight blush  
  
"Unfortunately" he began- his eyes obviously showing he didn't think it was that unfortunate.  
  
"We ran out of clothes for 6th year female Gryffindors in our supply"  
  
"It still surprises me how many people forget things like this" He added as an afterthought, shaking his head. He obviously thought this was very amusing. "But, under your circumstances, I suppose I can understand how this happened"  
  
Ginny blushed furiously  
  
"So, I guess you can use the clothes you brought with you- assuming you brought them with you, and we have more than enough magical- schooling supplies, so I can have them brought up to your room tonight "  
  
She nodded affirmative  
  
"I guess it is a just award for saving our student body from those- attackers- don't you think?"  
  
She grinned  
  
"I think this is going to be a good year" she replied  
  
"Indeed" he said, starting to get up.  
  
"Thanks, Professor"  
  
"Not a problem dear, not a problem at all"  
  
"Um, professor" she started as he was about to open the door "What happened to the attackers?"  
  
"Oh, the staff has that taken care of, no need to worry- and by the way" He began with a mysterious look in his eyes and a grin on his face. "This castle has many empty rooms that are out of use, if you are in need"  
  
When he left, Ginny pondered the way his mind worked, and what everything he said meant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
The next morning Ginny got ready for class that day, and put on a pair of combat boots, a black, ripped, sleeveless shirt (that came up to just above her bellybutton), a black, leather mini-skirt, and a black tie to pull it all off. She pulled her hair into messy, high ponytail, and stuck a pair of sunglasses on her head. The last thing she put on was her makeup- light black eyeliner and mascara, paired with a glossy peach on her lips. Then, she was good to go.  
  
The Dream Team caught her as soon as she sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Ginny, what in Merlin's name do you think are wearing?" Ron quite nearly bellowed.  
  
Several people stared.  
  
"Ron, I think you need to calm down" Ginny advised him  
  
"Calm, I am calm, what's not calm about me?!" he shouted (a/n- lol- I stole that line from "F.O.L.T")  
  
Harry chuckled "Well, Ginny-"  
  
"Its Gin now, or Virginia, anything but Ginny"  
  
"Okay- Gin, then-" Harry continued with a smile "I was surprised at first by your- unexpected- entrance and new clothing choices, but I think I'm beginning to like it" He finished.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
Hermione looked a little surprised at Harry's statement. "Well, Gin, I think your new confidence is great, but, the wardrobe could be, ah, ..........improved" Hermione stated a little uncomfortably.  
  
"I agree fully with Hermione!" Ron said a little too loudly and banged his fist on the table- then winced and rubbed his fist on his shirt, holding it delicately.  
  
Draco smirked across the room.  
  
Harry and Ginny tried to control their laughter.  
  
"So, Gin, why haven't you been nailed yet for your- interesting- (he waggled his eyebrows) attire?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Gin, why haven't you gotten a dress-code violation?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Dumbledore said it was okay if I didn't wear Hogwarts uniforms, because I didn't have time to go to Diagon Alley- and it was also kinda like an award for stopping those attackers" she replied and took a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Oh, how did you do that?" Hermione asked  
  
"You mean fight the attackers?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, I was curious about that, after I saw your fighting skills, I never realized you knew how to do that kind of thing"  
  
Ginny smiled "I learned over the summer- Lara taught me"  
  
"Yeah, that was wicked!" Ron said, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Could you teach us some of that Gin?" Harry asked  
  
"Sometime" She said, amused.  
  
Ron looked excited "Sometime soon?"  
  
"Maybe" she said, finishing her food, and heading off to class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
The day had been ........eventful, Ginny thought as she wandered down one of the many hallways of Hogwarts in her pajamas (which consisted of dark green, lacy tank top and shorts )  
  
She was pondering the odd looks she kept getting from Snape in potions when she ran into a hard body.  
  
"We meet again" came an amused voice  
  
She looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in nothing put a pair of obviously expensive, black pajama bottoms. His outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. She got this pleasant, tingly feeling when she looked at him in all his scantily clad goodness, and then after realizing who this was and what she had been thinking, she had the normal feeling of dread that accompanied the presence of Draco Malfoy. His hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was, but hanging in platinum blonde locks around his eyes. She found herself debating whether she thought he looked better with his hair slicked back or like this. Then, she snapped herself out of it, and wondered why she cared.  
  
"I never got to ask you where you learned those moves" he said, talking about her fight against the attackers.  
  
"Really, why do you want to know?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Well, I have similar moves myself, and was curious as to where you learned them- you have me intrigued" He replied smoothly.  
  
"Similar moves, huh?" She said, looking him up and down "I could so kick your ass"  
  
He grinned "I was waiting for you to say that"  
  
She made the first move, and went to punch him in the face. He caught her fist and twisted her around, pulling her against him, so her back was up against is chest. He whispered in her ear "You're good, Red, I'm better" She wrenched away from him, made a low, growling noise, and got him with a good kick to the face, after trading several blows. She was surprised, he WAS good- no lying about that- maybe even better than her. Nah, she thought, not possible.  
  
She ended up pouncing on him, pulling them both to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, before he had grabbed both her arms, and straddled her. He had her pinned to the floor. He smirked, she scowled.  
  
"I win" He said "So much for 'kicking my ass'" he said, quoting her.  
  
You just wait, she thought.  
  
"We should do this again sometime" Draco said as he got off her and walked down the hallway- extremely smugly.  
  
Ginny fumed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
a/n - I felt good today, and decided to write more than usual- enjoy.  
  
Juniper-holly (hope I have the name right)- thanks especially for your review, the constructive criticism was great. I forgot to thank you in my last chapter. I'm sorry if a lot of my characters aren't in character- I'll try to fix that. I decided not to change Ginny's entrance scene with the big fight because- 1. Many people like it, 2. I'm lazy, 3. I'm using it as a plot device- to get Draco's attentions and for conversations between characters (subplots, etc.) based on it. Though, I do appreciate the fact that you wanted to help. Anyways, keep reviewing!  
  
All other reviewers- thank you so much also, your reviews make me happy. Keep them coming, and the chapters will continue coming also. Happy reviewing! (notice my perky emphasis on reviewing?) 


	11. chap 11 the WAY too fluffy, sort ofintro...

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After her last run-in with Malfoy, she couldn't get him out of her mind. They kept making eye-contact across hallways and running into each other. She was always the one who broke eye-contact after their long staring contests; she was the one who walked in the other direction when they ran into each other. What was this? Why did this keep happening? Weren't she and Malfoy supposed to hate each other? She knew she didn't hate him, she wanted to know more about him. Something just drew her to him. Interest. Intrigue.  
  
Who could she possibly talk to about this? The Dream Team? Certainly not. Lara was too far away. Then, Ginny felt like hitting herself on the head.  
  
"Blaise"  
  
She hadn't had a real chance to hang out or talk to Blaise since the day before she went back to Hogwarts. She hadn't been able to see her best friend in over a week! She felt a little guilty that she had been so pre- occupied, that she didn't have time to see her friend.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
She went into the library, hoping to find her there, but unfortunately, Blaise wasn't there. She was about to leave when she saw a blonde hair in the corner of her eye- the really light, platinum kind. The kind Malfoy had. She turned to get a better look. Yep, it was Malfoy. She decided to hurry out before he could see her. She was not in the mood to deal with him.  
  
Ginny looked behind her, Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed her. She started quickly for the door when she was grabbed from behind. She started to scream, but a hand covered her mouth before the scream could come out. The person had pulled them behind a bookcase so nobody could see them.  
  
"Calm down, Croft"  
  
It was Malfoy, he never called anyone by their first names.  
  
He took his hand away and let her go.  
  
"What was that for?" Ginny asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I just didn't want you sneaking off" He said with one of his infamous smirks.  
  
She rolled her eyes "Really, what do you want?"  
  
"There are many things I want, Red" he replied, prolonging the conversation just to annoy her.  
  
"Cut the crap, Malfoy"  
  
"Actually, I have a proposition for you" he continued, looking amused.  
  
"A proposition, huh?" She put her hands on her hips. She certainly didn't seem amused.  
  
"I have a training room, one I rent out from Dumbledore."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I don't have a partner- someone to train with, nobody I've met has the qualities I needed for that- until you."  
  
"You want me to be your partner?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do" He replied "I don't know anyone else who can fight even close to my standards- you are the first I even considered."  
  
"I feel honored" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"You should"  
  
"Go to hell" Ginny hissed, and began to walk out.  
  
"Well, it's your loss, think about it"  
  
She turned around and gave him the finger.  
  
He smiled and shook his head, after she was out the door.  
  
"She'll take it, I know she will" He said to himself confidently.  
  
He smirked, yet again.  
  
"She sure is a feisty one"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What an asshole!" She said, kicking the wall, before stopping for a couple seconds, turning around, and walking back to the library.  
  
She walked back in, heading straight for Malfoy. He didn't even look up  
  
"Back so soon?" He said as if he knew she would be back. He was mocking her. She hated that.  
  
"I've decided to take your offer" She spat out  
  
"I knew you would" He said with a smile. It was one of those I-just-got my- way smiles. A victory smile. Ginny hated losing, but that smile just seemed so Malfoy-ish, and so much like something he would do, that Ginny just had to smile back. The little bastard was unbelievable! Sometimes he was so immature he made her want to laugh. Like, right then. But, just as she thought this, another thought popped into her head. She didn't used to think of Malfoy like this. She didn't used to think his antics were cute. She wondered when that had changed. Oh well, she thought. I've agreed to his offer, and now I'm really in deep, might as well live with it.  
  
"How about we celebrate?" he asked.  
  
"Celebrate?"  
  
"Y'know, our new partnership- we can go to a club and party, drink, dance.."  
  
"But, that's not allowed"  
  
"So?" Malfoy said so nonchalantly that she had to laugh.  
  
"Ok then, partner, where to?" She asked and they both smiled.  
  
Malfoy sure is being nice, she thought. But then again, he did say I was "up to his standards", and he did just get his way. So, Ginny decided she could have fun with him, even if only for a little while. A night of fun would be good for her. --------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I was debating what to do with this chapter, for a while, before coming up with this. It's kind of setting up the next chapter, which I have pretty much planned out, so I think you guys will like it. I'm, again, sorry it took so long. I've been kinda lazy this time. Don't cha just love this growing attraction Ginny has for Malfoy; I know I've been having fun writing it. Hehe. 


	12. chap 11 part 2 So Sexy Almost Evil

"Ok" Draco said "Meet me outside the entrance hall in half an hour"  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
She went up to Gryffindor tower, and quickly hurried to her room. It was just getting dark, she noticed as she looked out the window. She wanted to get ready quickly, get ready before her roommates came in. She used a spell to put all her hair in spirals, long loose curls. She pulled on a leopard print mini-skirt, black halter top, and black lace-up heeled boots. She gave her eyes the "smoky" look, with gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. She put on dark red lipstick. And, last, she put on a large, black, leather duster to cover up her outfit (a/n a duster is a coat- hehe M!!!) when she went out. She stuck her wand and a gun in her duster, and slid a dagger in her shoe. She was finally ready to go, and she had about five minutes to get down there. She tiptoed through the common room, trying to avoid the Dream Team, but Hermione caught her before she could leave. Harry and Ron came up behind her.  
  
"Ginny, where are you going?" Hermione asked suspiciously, looking at her outfit.  
  
She didn't have time for this.  
  
"The library, to, uh, study things" She said quickly and hurried out.  
  
Ron shrugged and went back to sit down, Harry looked a little suspicious but followed Ron anyway, and Hermione was the last to sit down. She wanted to know what was going on, she was the only one out of the Dream Team who knew the library wasn't open at this hour. -----------------------------------------  
  
She met Draco, after she had run all the way there as soon as she had gotten out of the common room.  
  
Draco was leaning against the wall, looking at his watch.  
  
"Just on time"  
  
Ginny nodded, panting.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked  
  
"A night club" was all he said, before he started walking. She followed him down a couple dark hallways before reaching a painting of a white rose. A single white rose with a black background. It looked like it was wilting. Ginny didn't have any more time to observe the painting, because Draco had moved it aside and pulled down a lever that was underneath the painting. Then, nothing happened. Draco beckoned Ginny forward.  
  
"C'mon" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through wall, just like at Platform 9 3/4.  
  
They went through some really dark secret passageway, which Draco seemed to know his way through, before he opened a door and they were out in the street. As soon as they were out, and the door was closed, it disappeared. She looked at him fearfully.  
  
"Uh, Draco."  
  
"Don't worry, the door is there, you just have to feel for it"  
  
"Oh"  
  
He pulled her along the street.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked  
  
"Another popular wizarding town, near Hogsmeade- it's actually a little like Hogsmeade, just a more grown-up"  
  
He pulled her through the back door of a night club/bar. The music was blaring throughout the speakers of the place. It sounded like alternative rock. Draco waved to a couple people working at the bar; apparently he was a regular here. He pulled them to a table and ordered them two fire whiskeys.  
  
"You do drink right?" He asked  
  
"Occasionally, I started drinking over the summer"  
  
He seemed pleased.  
  
She looked around the place, it seemed like a hip sort of a place-cool, classy, etc.. The place was dark with flashing lights. They had a big bar; it looked wide enough for a person to stand on. They had a pole, for people to dance around near the bar. They had a lot of alcohol. There was a juke box off in the corner, and a stage they probably used when bands came to play. There was a dance floor, a lounge, and a small restaurant area near the bar (where they were). The place was obviously expensive, and it probably took a lot to get in, judging by the line in the front entrance. It seemed to be classy and wild at the same, an enticing combination. The dance floor was full of people 'freak' and 'dirty' dancing. The music they were playing earlier changed from rock to rap. It actually didn't seem that much different from a muggle dance club.  
  
"When the music changes from rock to rap, it usually means the place is more crowded, and the people want to dance, the rock is usually for people who like to hang around and drink before the dancing starts" Draco told her.  
  
"Oh" She responded, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked  
  
She was surprised, not expecting him to ask that. "Uh, sure" she said, and took off her duster, revealing her outfit underneath.  
  
"Nice outfit" He breathed into her ear, and gave her a long look before leading her out onto the dance floor.  
  
He put his hands on her waist, pulling her up against up him. They went into a slow grind, before the beat picked up. He pulled her out into a spin, before pulling her back, tight against him again. Their bodies had picked up to the beat, and they were moving extremely fast now. His hands had slipped lower on her waist, her arms around his neck. Them grinding against each other at a fast pace. She just let it all out. This was the best time she had had in a while. They went on dancing for hours. Every once in a while stopping for drinks. They really did make a good pair. After several hours had gone by, Ginny had consumed enough alcohol to alter her decisions a bit, but not enough to not know what was going on. Draco had more than Ginny, but he could hold his alcohol better. When Ginny and Draco had done another stop for drinks a man had given Ginny a good pinch on the butt. Ginny was not happy. A couple of the man's friends laughed. The guy was pretty good looking, dark hair, and dark eyes, muscular. Ginny threw the handsome man into the juke box. Draco laughed; the guy's friends looked outraged.  
  
"You better take your little bitch outside" One of them growled at Draco. He smirked.  
  
The handsome man got off the juke box, and walked outside the club with his friends giving Draco and Ginny a meaningful look. The pair followed the men outside. The dark alleyway looked like a place where fights usually broke out.  
  
Ginny and Draco stood back to back in the middle of the circle of men which had formed around them.  
  
"Ready, partner?" She whispered to Draco.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" He replied.  
  
They both attacked the people directly in front of them. Draco threw a punch, knocking one guy unconscious, while Ginny kicked a guy in the balls, leaving him on the ground in pain.  
  
"Give me your hands" Draco said to Ginny, and she did. He took her by the arms, and started spinning her around.  
  
She kicked out, knocking three to the ground, and another unconscious. He let her go and she did a flip reaching one of the men and back handing him. She pulled another one up by him upper arms and slammed him to the ground. The next one, she scratched across the face, leaving angry red marks, before delivering a solid uppercut to his jaw.  
  
Draco, had pulled one up by the feet and slammed the guys head on a dumpster, before throwing him in it. Another guy lunged at Draco, which he ducked, and the guy flew into the wall.  
  
Within a couple minutes, the only guy still conscious was the handsome one that had pinched Ginny on the ass. Draco grabbed the guy who struggled to get away, and had him by his upper arms, standing up straight. Draco smiled.  
  
"I hold him, you show him mass amounts of pain" He said with a grin.  
  
Ginny grinned back "Sounds like a good plan to me"  
  
She punched the man with her right hand, and then again with her left.  
  
"Y'know, that was a very bad choice you made in there" She said digging her nails into his skin.  
  
"I was very insulted" She said before dragging her nails into his cheek in a similar fashion she had to the other man.  
  
"I really hope this teaches you lesson" She said, slapping her hand against his other cheek.  
  
She giggled and rammed her knee into his crotch.  
  
The man wasn't recognizable anymore. His face was black and blue, and covered with welts. He was also having trouble breathing.  
  
She looked up at Draco with an innocent face. "I think we hurt this piece of shit pretty badly, probably broke a couple of ribs" She said before poking him in the ribs. The guy moaned.  
  
Draco shoved the guy into the wall, the guys body fell to the ground. All the men were beaten up pretty badly, but they would all survive.  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny who hadn't gotten hurt except for her lip, which was bleeding a little.  
  
"Let me help you with that" He said, before slamming her into the wall. Ginny noticed his eyes seemed to have darkened and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants.  
  
Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, his tongue licking all the blood off her lips. She could taste blood and fire whiskey in his mouth. They were searching each others mouths, tasting each other, their tongues dueling for dominance, kissing with a passion neither of them had reached before. She felt his hand reach up her skirt, and his mouth went to her neck. She moaned in ecstasy.  
  
"Bedroom" She moaned.  
  
He threw her over her shoulder, and headed for the hotel across the street from the club. Draco, threw money at the desk in the lobby, and grabbed the room key from the man harshly, before speeding to the elevators. The elevator took them to their floor, and he raced to their room, unlocking it, and throwing her on the bed. She giggled.  
  
"Now where were we?" He asked with a playful grin, before ripping his shirt off, and joining her on the bed, kissing her with a passion. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
They spent the whole night in that hotel room. --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I think its kind of obvious what they did in this chapter, and you'll find out a little more about it in future chapters. If you don't understand what happened, well, I feel bad for you, but it will be told outright in the next chap for the confused among the readers. What did you think of this chapter, eh? I think its my favorite so far-lol. Very smutty. Well, as smutty as I can be with a PG-13 rating. Hope you enjoyed. 


	13. chap 12 A Bad Decision

Ginny felt a little drowsy. Her head was pounding.  
  
Where am I?  
  
She looked around; this wasn't her bed in her dormitory. She felt something on her.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
She looked down, and there was Draco Malfoy, in all his naked glory, sprawled across HER!! His head was on her breasts, with an arm and a leg thrown over her. Oh, hell, no.  
  
No, no, no.........  
  
This was not happening.  
  
She gently lifted the sheet up to see that she was lacking some clothes too. And, oh Merlin, there was BLOOD on the sheets! Her blood.  
  
Her head was spinning, as she remembered the night before.  
  
"My life is over"  
  
She had screwed Malfoy. Lost her virginity to Malfoy. All in the heat of the moment.  
  
Oh, wait a second, she thought. Did I use protection?  
  
She panicked. She couldn't remember. Oh, no! What if she was pregnant? She had the urge to scream before she remembered the protection spell she had used.  
  
That was the only good thing about this mess.  
  
She, then, looked down at Malfoy, and then up at the ceiling. How was she going to get out of there without waking him?  
  
"Regrets, luv?" Came a voice below her.  
  
She jumped. She hadn't realized Malfoy was awake. She looked down at his all-too-familiar smirk.  
  
"Yes" She said pulling away from him, none too gently. She started to get hysterical.  
  
"I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!!!!!" She screeched, shoving a fist through the wall.  
  
Then, she grabbed her clothes, ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door.  
  
"That went well" Malfoy said to himself, with his eyebrows raised Ginny came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her wrinkled clothes from the night before. There wasn't much else she could do. Her makeup was smudged, her hair tangled. She somehow still looked good to Malfoy, though, who was now dressed too.  
  
He noticed her hand was still bleeding.  
  
"You hand is injured" He said.  
  
"So observant" She replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Here, let me see" He said as he got a closer look at it.  
  
Ginny simply looked annoyed.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back to the bathroom.  
  
"Let go of me!" She hissed  
  
"You need to wash that off"  
  
"I can do it myself" Was her response as she yanked her arm away from his.  
  
He leaned against the bathroom wall as she washed her hand off.  
  
She dried her hands off, and watched as Malfoy ripped off a piece of his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked harshly.  
  
"Let me see your hand"  
  
She put her hand out reluctantly.  
  
He took the cloth, rapping it around her hand, and tying it.  
  
"This will last until you can find a real bandage" He said as she looked up at him.  
  
They were only inches apart.  
  
Before she knew it, she was leaning in. She still wanted him.  
  
He leaned in too, and kissed her. Just like the night before, the kiss was hard, rough, and passionate.  
  
She tangled her uninjured hand in his hair.  
  
He started to lead her over to the bed. That was about the time her brain caught up with her body, and she pulled away.  
  
"We are SO not doing this again" She said and headed towards the door.  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy asked, his head tilted, his stormy blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I am not going there with you; I don't have to explain myself"  
  
"All I want to know is why"  
  
"Fuck this" Ginny said and stormed out of the hotel  
  
"WOMEN!" Malfoy cursed and fell back onto the bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
She ran through the hallways of the school. She had to get back before anyone realized she was gone.  
  
She was almost to the common room, when Professor Mcgonagall's voice stopped her.  
  
"Miss Croft?"  
  
Oh, not now. This has to be the most terrible day of my life.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She responded politely.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you"  
  
Her face paled.  
  
Mcgonagall looked at her curiously.  
  
"Alright" She said and followed her professor.  
  
Ginny followed her into Dumbledore's office where he and two other people were sitting.  
  
What was this about? Did he know she had gone out the night before?  
  
"Sit down, Miss Croft" came Dumbledore's soft voice.  
  
It was then she got a good look at the two people sitting next to her.  
  
"Alex, Lara- what are you doing here?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
a/n - so what did you guys think of that chapter? I know it was fun to write. Lol. I saw the new Tomb Raider movie. It got be back into writing this story again. Anyways, review! 


	14. chap 13 dazed and confused

"The Croft girls have what's mine"  
  
"My Lord, we have been trying hard to-"  
  
"It hasn't been working; I want the ring, the amulet, and the reactor!"  
  
The crowd of people in robes surrounding Lord Voldemort quaked in fear.  
  
A man in a gold robe approached the wizard that had a startling resemblance to a snake.  
  
"We will retrieve the devices and all will be right" The golden-robed man said confidently.  
  
"I hope so, because if you and your cult don't retrieve the devices, our little alliance will be severed and you will all die at my hands" Voldemort said as he grabbed the man in gold robe by the neck and squeezed until the man no longer breathed.  
  
"You see" Voldemort continued "If I don't get what is promised to me, people die" He said and dropped the man's body.  
  
The deatheaters laughed, as the remainders of the demon worshipping cult stared at the body of their former leader.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Gin" Lara said as she raised an eyebrow at Ginny's appearance.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her "Would you like to tell her Lara?"  
  
"Yes, I would, if you don't mind"  
  
Dumbledore motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Well, Albus informed me that you had been attacked via owl" Lara told her with a worried and somewhat guilty look on her face.  
  
"Oh...... by the robed men?" Ginny asked "The ones in gold and black?"  
  
"Yes, well, Alex and I had a similar attack, and we think they may be after the artifacts we found in the tomb we discovered."  
  
"You mean they were after the ring?" She said as she held her hand up to reveal the ring they had taken from the tomb.  
  
"Yes, and we decided it would be best if we came to help you if you were attacked again, which is likely" Lara continued with a serious look on her face.  
  
"I could handle myself" Ginny argued  
  
"I know, but we want to be here anyway, in case of emergencies" Lara said with a softened facial expression as she hugged Ginny.  
  
Ginny hugged back, and as they were hugging Ginny let out a low gasp of pain.  
  
Lara's expression was curious again as she realized she had accidentally brushed up against Ginny's upper thighs, and that was what had caused her pain.  
  
Ginny flashed an impish grin.  
  
The other people in the room obviously didn't realize what had just passed between the two girls.  
  
When Lara and Ginny sat back down, Lara was the only one who noticed Ginny's flinch as she sat back down.  
  
"Lara and Alex will be teaching here in the meantime- a muggle, physical, self defense class" Dumbledore said with another one of his smiles and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No way!" Ginny exclaimed with a grin. "This is fucking fabulous!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at that exclamation throughout the rest of the day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lara and Alex had a day to settle in, and their arrival would be announced at dinner that night. He also granted Ginny some time to spend with them before she had to go to classes.  
  
Alex went off to get settled in, giving Ginny and Lara some time together. He made sure to give Ginny a playful leer before he left, though.  
  
Once he was gone, Lara's voice took on a more serious tone  
  
"Ginny, there is something going on with you, what is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ginny, don't play innocent with me, that outfit is convicting enough"  
  
Ginny fingered her duster.  
  
"And, I can tell you're hiding something- something that's physically harmful....." Ginny looked wide-eyed at Lara.  
  
"Why don't we talk somewhere more private?" Lara asked as she put a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulders and led her to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.  
  
They sat down on the bleachers together, Ginny wincing again slightly.  
  
"Well" Ginny began "It all started with a guy........"  
  
Lara sat back and listened as Ginny explained her situation with Draco, starting with when he led her to the infirmary her first day back to Hogwarts, to the events that had happened that morning. Ginny had blushed several times throughout her story, she had gone into more detail then she had meant to.  
  
"Well" Lara began, not sure how to approach the issue.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Ginny asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Lara responded with a smile as she put her arms around Ginny for comfort.  
  
Ginny sobbed into Lara's shoulder, wetting her shirt.  
  
"I just" Ginny mumbled into the older woman's shirt.  
  
Lara patted her on the back as she continued.  
  
"I didn't mean to, go that far with him, I mean- I thought you'd be angry with me"  
  
Ginny looked up into Lara's eyes, her face red and blotchy.  
  
"No, Gin, I love you too much for that" She said as she hugged the redhead again.  
  
"My parents would've hated it; they probably would've disowned me if they were still alive"  
  
"Your parents would've wanted you to be happy, and would've known that everyone makes mistakes"  
  
"So, what do you think I should do, Lara?" Ginny asked with a sniffle  
  
"Honestly?- I don't know" Lara responded with a shake of her head "I haven't had the best track record with men, but I think you should be careful with this boy"  
  
"He's confusing, he seems to like me, but I don't know in what way, y'know?"  
  
"Considering he shagged you, I wouldn't think it would be that hard" Lara said, laughter in her voice.  
  
"I know he's attracted to me- no doubt of that, what I mean is what kind of a relationship does he want, friends that shag, enemies that shag, partners that shag, just a normal romantic relationship, or something else entirely?"  
  
Lara laughed outright at her response "Welcome to the world of dating, my dear"  
  
"Is it always this sore?" Ginny said through clenched teeth as she readjusted.  
  
"Well, it usually is a little sore afterwards, but you look like you were experiencing a little more pain than normal" Lara said, thinking it over.  
  
"Oh, is that bad?"  
  
"Depends, considering you had street fight before and it was your first time, it's not surprising."  
  
"We were kind of rough, that might be the reason, I may even bruised him, it was nice though.......really nice" Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
Lara raised her eyebrows, laughter obvious in her eyes.  
  
Ginny blushed "I didn't just say that out loud"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
After her talk with Lara, Ginny took a shower and changed. She knew having Lara with her at Hogwarts would be great.  
  
She got her bag and went down to breakfast.  
  
She sat down next to Hermione, who looked suspicious. Ginny made a decision right there, the only person she was going to tell about her and Draco was Lara. She couldn't tell anyone else.  
  
"I didn't see you come back from the library last night"  
  
"Really?, I stayed out a bit later than usual, you must've just missed me" Ginny responded, trying to play it cool.  
  
"Perhaps" Hermione said her eyes still guarded and suspicious.  
  
Ginny looked up as Draco walked into the hall. He looked right at her, his stare was intense. He winked, and she looked away. Ginny finished breakfast and was about to head to class, but was stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy. He put a hand on either side of her, so she was pinned to the wall.  
  
"Ello Red" He said with a nibble on her ear lobe "Rough night?" He teased.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't have time for this" She said, trying to pull away from him.  
  
He didn't budge, just pushed more firmly against her.  
  
"Listen, Ginnykins, I'm sorry that I upset you this morning, so I want to make it up to you" He said his lips inches from hers, teasing her. He didn't sound sorry at all. He played with a lock of her hair.  
  
She pushed away from him, unsuccessfully trying to make herself look like she wasn't flustered.  
  
He pushed a piece of paper in her palm.  
  
"Meet me there, at that time" He instructed her "All the information you need is there"  
  
"What makes you think I am going to come?"  
  
He smirked, and rammed her back against the wall. His mouth on hers crushing her lips, full of passion, like the night before. The kiss that seemed to define him. He nibbled her bottom lip before pulling away. Her eyes fluttered open and he was already swaggering away.  
  
"Bastard"  
  
She leaned back against the wall; he made her feel like the world had stopped spinning. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It felt good.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- a/n- this chapter is for the loyal readers/reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks especially to those of you who read my authors notes and responded to them. Also, I changed my pen name to Ambrosine, I liked Anyanka but ff.net changed it to Anyanka2 which is a kind of screwy name. So I just wanted to set straight any of you who were confused. Oh, and that chick who had a story that was similar to mine took it down. So, yay! It was actually one of my readers that got her to take it down. I can't remember your name, whoever you are, but thank you. 


	15. chap 14 loss of control

Ginny pulled out the piece of paper that Draco had given to her.  
  
Would she meet him there?  
  
She looked at the paper with the directions to the room, and decided that yes, she would. But only to tell him that this thing had to end.  
  
She walked down the dark hallways, not sure what to expect, when she finally reached the door.  
  
She hesitated, went to knock, and then changed her mind again. She started to walk back, but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Just where are you going, chickening out?" He asked, baiting her.  
  
Just where had he come from? He seemed to appear out of the darkness. Creepy.  
  
"Merlin, must you pop out of dark corners like that?"  
  
He smirked, not answering her question.  
  
Typical, she should have expected that.  
  
"Now, tell me what I am doing here" she demanded.  
  
"Ever the patient one" He mocked her as he unlocked the door and led her in.  
  
She gasped as the lights magicked on.  
  
There were weapons of all kinds, muggle and wizard.  
  
"My father talked Dumbledore into letting me have a training room in my fifth year" He told her casually.  
  
"There are muggle weapons in here" She stated, amazed, picking up a hand gun.  
  
"So observant" He said as his lips quirked, the beginnings of a smile.  
  
"I mean, I thought you hated muggles" Ginny said, confused.  
  
"I do, but their weapons are extraordinary, father always says that's the only good thing about muggles" He told her as she continued looking around the room.  
  
She sighed "Again with the typical"  
  
"What?" He asked, not understanding what she had said. "Why are you like that?" She asked.  
  
He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What's your deal, Malfoy- why do you hate muggles?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?-they are stupid creatures who are impure"  
  
She rolled her eyes  
  
"We are better than them" he continued  
  
"We're luckier than them, not better, and I knew I shouldn't have asked that" She said mentally kicking herself.  
  
He sneered, but didn't comment again on the subject.  
  
There was an awkward silence, as Draco went over looking through a particular chest of weapons. He pulled out two swords.  
  
"Look" Ginny began, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"This has to end" She finally continued, after a second or two.  
  
He threw her one of the swords, which she caught easily.  
  
He got into a fighting stance and she followed suit.  
  
"What has to end?" He asked, clanking his sword against hers.  
  
She pushed back against his sword with hers, and kicked out against him. He fell, but quickly jumped back up.  
  
"This..................thing" she said gesturing with her left hand, which was the hand that wasn't holding her sword.  
  
"Our partnership?" He asked as he dodged a blow from her sword. He grabbed her right hand and swung her around, so her back was to him, and put his sword up against her neck.  
  
He had won. She tried to get away, but he didn't let her.  
  
"No" she responded  
  
"The, uh-" she tried to explain as she blushed.  
  
"This?" Draco asked as he ran his tongue along the tip of her spine, and the base of her neck. She shivered, and he still didn't remove his sword from the front of her neck.  
  
"Yeah, that"  
  
"Alright" Draco said cheerfully as he removed his sword and stepped away from her. He remained unfazed. She could see a glint in his eyes, an evil glint.  
  
"But if you change your mind" Draco offered, letting the sentence hang.  
  
"That's it?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"What were you expecting?" he said as he put his sword away.  
  
"Never mind"  
  
He seemed amused, and she nearly growled in frustration. He drove her nuts.  
  
He tossed her a key.  
  
"You can come in here whenever you like, that's the key"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We'll meet in here every night at ten-how's that sound, partner?" He asked holding his hand out to her.  
  
She put her hand forward, expecting him to shake it. He took her hand gently, and slowly left kisses up her arm. They were passionate, yet delicate. She gasped, but didn't pull her hand away.  
  
He looked up at her, winked, and let go of her hand. He went back to his usual demeanor, and opened the door to leave.  
  
"See you tomorrow night, Red" He said before swaggering out.  
  
How did he do that? She felt like she had lost control of her body, like she frozen. She realized she had a warm, tingly feeling. ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If there was one thing Ginny hated, it was losing control. That precious hold on her control had been taken- by Draco Malfoy. She wanted it back; she was going to take it back. Malfoy would not screw her up......... ................ or screw her in any way, for that matter.  
  
She saw Malfoy standing in the middle of a group of his Slytherin friends. This was her chance.  
  
She sauntered over to him with a predatory look in her eyes.  
  
He saw her, and looked mildly surprised.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" He said, hiding his surprise instantaneously. The words rolling off his tongue, without a hint of the emotion he had showed moments before.  
  
"Did you know I could have anyone I want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she walked seductively towards him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Even you" His eyes widened momentarily before he smirked.  
  
She was only a couple inches away from his face now, and her stunt was drawing attention. A crowd of people had gathered to see what was happening.  
  
She pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"Is that so, Weasel?" He drawled, but still couldn't hide his surprise at what she was doing. It just barely showed on his face, but she could tell she was succeeding.  
  
"I could you ride you at a gallop, until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up" She said as she tilted her head, so the light shined on her hair, and made the gloss on her lips shimmer. She noticed Malfoy actually looked unsettled, highly unusual for him, but then he continued to smirk and hide his emotion. She would succeed and make him lose control.  
  
"I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of, I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more" Ginny continued as she licked her lips and leaned even closer to him. He actually couldn't hide his surprise at this point.  
  
"And you know why I don't?" She asked.  
  
He didn't reply, and just waited for her answer.  
  
"Because it's wrong" Ginny answered her own question with a luring smile She slammed him up against the wall, before she smirked- one that could rival Malfoy's.  
  
Malfoy watched her walk away in mild shock, before a smile formed on his face. It was, in fact, a smile, just a hidden one. Most would interpret it as a smirk, but if you paid close enough attention, there was a subtle difference when he smirked and smiled. As Ginny walked away, she knew she had gotten what she wanted.  
  
Malfoy had lost control, he wanted her. She had won.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this chap was all D/G action. I hoped you guys liked it. Oh! - The line about warm champagne and her riding him (and all that) was from Buffy, I stole it from there. I thought it would fit in my story, and I just had to add it in. Anyways, hope you guys didn't get too annoyed with me for taking a while to get a new chapter in.  
  
Also, M, if you are reading this- I dedicate this chapter to you, just cuz ur so cool and have stayed with me throughout this fic.  
  
Ainur Agar- Thank you for getting that author to take that story down, I am definitely not going to hurt you, lol. 


	16. chap 15 SMOOCHIES

Draco smiled, he was thinking about her. When wasn't he thinking about HER? That fucked up redheaded chit that refused to leave his thoughts. She had really pulled a stunt on him, one that made him realize she was MEANT for him. At first he thought she'd just be one of his many conquests, and partner who he could fuck once in a while. She turned out to be much more. She was his equal. She would be his. Maybe Malfoys could love? ---------- --------- ------  
  
They had announced the muggle self-defense class that evening. It was an optional class and the staff hadn't really expected the students to be interested. Much to their surprise, they were. More than half the school had tried to sign up that night.  
  
Lara Croft had just laughed, she was in for one hell of a ride.  
  
------------ ----------------  
  
Lara & Alex were setting up before class. Before the bell rang, Draco came up to Ginny.  
  
"I need to see you after class" he said cryptically with one of his many oh- so-infuriating smirks.  
  
The students filed into the class, not sure what to expect. It was a mix of 6th and 7th years from different houses; Lara wanted to mix it up.  
  
There were no desks in the classroom, which had been enlarged. There was a punching bag, a variety of weapons, and oddly enough- a large stereo system.  
  
Typical Lara, Ginny thought.  
  
"First of all, there will be no books in this class, no writing, and absolutely no homework" Alex said with a grin, waiting for the reaction.  
  
The class bursted with hoots, clapping, and shouts. The only who seemed disappointed was Hermione, who looked positively upset at the idea of no actual "work".  
  
"You all can play with wands & shit, big fucking deal, what happens when you lose your little pieces of wood in a battle?" Alex asked  
  
The class was silent.  
  
"You die" Alex answered his own question  
  
"In this class you are not allowed to take out your wands, it will all be done the muggle way" Lara told them  
  
The few Slytherins in the class groaned, except Draco who relished the idea of beating the shit of his classmates- the muggle way. Now this was a good class, he thought.  
  
"You are going to learn to fight" Lara continued "Alex, attack me"  
  
Alex threw a punch at her and she dodged it, "If you are attacked, magic may not be an option and hand-to-hand may be the only way" she said as grabbed his arm, twisted it around and slammed him on the table.  
  
The class gasped in horror and the bell rang.  
  
"See you tomorrow" Alex said with a grimace. He was in obvious pain.  
  
"Did you have to throw me down that hard?" He questioned, rubbing his sore head  
  
"You could take it, besides, I wanted some drama on the first day" Lara said with a smile.  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
He looked at her intensely for a moment, grabbing her by the waist. He ignored the pounding in his head as pulled her in for a heated kiss. She responded hungrily.  
  
Maybe he should get the shit beaten out of him more often? Alex thought  
  
-------------------------- --------  
  
Draco smiled at Ginny when she waited for him outside of class. A real, genuine smile. She was shocked to say the least.  
  
He walked up to her and ran a finger across her lips, cheeks, and hair.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doin-"  
  
He quieted her by placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
She was lost and confused at this point.  
  
"You are mine" He told her  
  
She blinked.  
  
"You will be my girlfriend" He demanded  
  
She seemed to be in shock, when she suddenly slapped him.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do you little ferrety git, I'll rip your lungs out and-" She ranted, until he interrupted her-  
  
"I love you" He told her.  
  
------------------ -------------  
  
Well, I'm back; I hope this chapter wasn't extremely shitty :)  
  
Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. 


	17. chap 16 teaser

Okay you guys, this isn't much, actually it's just the beginning of the next chapter (sort of a teaser), but my muses aren't working. I can't seem to come up with any ideas recently. I hope this adds a bit of non-sappy realism *winks at certain reviewer*  
  
-------------- ---------------  
  
Before he could say another word, Ginny's hand was flying toward his face. Her fingers raked across his cheek, tendrils of blood spilling down.  
  
"Bloody hell" he said in pain. The bitch had slapped him!  
  
"I don't want love" Ginny whispered and walked away.  
  
Okay, Draco thought. This is not the way it was supposed to go.  
  
He stood there in shock- she slapped me. It was unbelievable. Weren't women supposed to melt at those words?  
  
"Stupid Bint" He grumbled, his hand reaching up to his cheek.  
  
He looked at the blood and wondered: why did he have to fall in love with this girl?  
  
--------- -------------  
  
Alright readers/reviewers- I need a push. Since all my ideas for this story have left me empty and muse-less, I need you guys to get me back on track. If you have any ideas for this fic, write them in your reviews. Cuz, right now I think I'm gonna need them. 


	18. chap 16 cont Euphoria

Ginny ran through the halls of the school, her head and heart pounding. He loved her.........................  
  
Shit  
  
She needed to get out. She needed to feel something other than pain and shock. He couldn't love her. He wasn't capable of it. She wasn't ready for it.  
  
Ginny blew off her classes and went to her room. She had to leave. She spent the rest of the day getting ready. She took a shower, curled her long hair, applied makeup, put on a black tank top & mini skirt with fishnets, and she was ready to go. It was already dark.  
  
It took some work to sneak out of the school but Lara had taught her well.  
  
What she didn't know was that the one person she didn't want to see was following her.  
  
---------- -----  
  
Ginny got to the dance club and she felt free. Ginny danced with all the men there. She grinded against them, making them want her. Her body making promises she didn't intend to keep.  
  
-Oh it's so hot and need some air-  
  
She found a man who was tall, dark and handsome. She felt a deep connection with him- physically. He moved perfectly with her, their bodies melding together. He held her waist and pulled her closer as she writhed against him.  
  
Absolute Euphoria  
  
Suddenly she felt eyes on her. She knew it was Draco. The man that *loved* her. She didn't believe in love. She loved her parents and they died. She loved her brothers and they left her. Love didn't exist. All loving did was screw her over. She was alone, with the exception of Lara.  
  
Maybe that was why she loved fighting so much. It was like love- painful, fast, dangerous.  
  
If Draco was watching her, she would put on a show. The bastard deserved it.  
  
Fuck love, she thought as she grinded harder against the man as the music speeded up.  
  
-And Boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there-  
  
She put her arms around his tan shoulders and whispered sensually into his ear:  
  
"Let's take this outside"  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
She pulled the still nameless man outside, all the while feeling blue eyes burning into the back of her skull.  
  
She kissed the man hungrily.  
  
She saw, no, rather felt as Draco followed them outside.  
  
The man pushed her up against the wall as she undid his belt.  
  
Draco didn't do anything, just watched. His gaze had turned cold.  
  
He lifted up her skirt, ripped off her panties and fucked her up against the wall.  
  
Ginny's eyes were locked with Draco's as the nameless man pounded into her.  
  
She would never love.  
  
--------------  
  
Okay, I think I may have to up the rating. A muse hit me after I did the teaser, a very dirty one. Bad muses, bad. Anyway, do you think I should up the rating? 


End file.
